


After Hour Special

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Established Johndo, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Johnny admits, Doyoung can be a bit of a hardass at work. His employees certainly think so—Jaehyun in particular.But perhaps if he knew just what Doyoung was hiding under his icy exterior—if he knew the Doyoung that Johnny knew—he'd be thinking much, much differently.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 425





	After Hour Special

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i bring you some more johnjaedo porn because why not

It’s a power rush of sorts, to watch the interns cower and scramble to look busy as Johnny makes his way down the row of cubicles. Of course, it’s not because of Johnny—in fact, most don’t even notice he’s there, not when he’s trailing behind the overwhelming presence of Kim Doyoung. Doyoung walks with a purpose, a clear destination in mind and Johnny smirks as all the little workers avert their gazes, praying they aren’t about to be the poor soul on the other end of Doyoung’s wrath today.

They’re safe for now, Johnny knows Doyoung only has one target in mind—really, his _only_ target these days and it’s this same target that’s been eating away at Doyoung’s last nerve for the last few weeks. It’s a bit overkill, if you ask Johnny, but who is he to question his boss on his hyperfixations when he’s nothing but a measly assistant himself? Besides, this is one of the more amusing parts of his day.

Johnny suppresses the urge to snort when they round the corner and come face to face with the sight of two suit-clad men fighting over what looks to be a stapler. They don’t notice Doyoung’s presence at first, a fact Doyoung is less than pleased about if the clenched fist by his side is anything to go by.

Yuta notices first, always the more perceptive of the two— _but when you consider who his counterpart is it’s not saying a lot—_ and slaps his friend harshly to alert him of their new company. Unfortunately Jaehyun, the less perceptive of the two, takes this as an attack and raises his own hand to slap him back. Johnny would have been happy to let this little brawl go on as long as possible, if only to see more the cute little scrunch on Doyoung’s face when he gets annoyed, but Yuta sends him a pleading look and Johnny decides he best put them out of their misery.

Johnny clears his throat loudly and that’s all it takes for Jaehyun’s head to shoot around in surprise. He can see the exact moment Jaehyun locks eyes with Doyoung, blood draining from his face. 

“ _Dude, why didn’t you warn me?_ ” Jaehyun hisses at Yuta no-so-quietly.

Yuta only rolls his eyes and starts discreetly inching away from them, once he realizes Doyoung is only here for Jaehyun.

“Jung,” Doyoung greets, stoic and icy as always, “Where’s the report I assigned you last week? I remember explicitly stating I needed it on my desk by Monday morning. It’s Monday afternoon now and there’s nothing on my desk.”

Johnny is usually the one to collect these reports and he could have chosen to confront Jaehyun himself when he hadn’t turned his in, but where was the fun in that? 

Jaehyun’s mouth opens in shock and his eyes dart around the room as if expecting the answer to magically on the wall in front of him.

“ _Well?_ ” Doyoung presses on, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

“I thought I—but I—I don’t—” Jaehyun stutters around his words before he eventually casts his eyes down to the ground with a guilty look and mumbles, “ _I forgot._ ”

Doyoung pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales a deep breath of frustration, “I’m going to add this as another strike, which already makes the second one this month. I truly don’t understand how you manage to mess up the simplest tasks so often. One more strike and I’ll have you punished. For real this time. You have 10 minutes to get that report on my desk.”

Johnny doesn’t miss the way Doyoung is purposely vague about his punishment—he knows well enough that he can't _really_ punish Jaehyun for a report that’s a few hours late. Doyoung doesn’t even need that report until next week and he’d be a fool to genuinely threaten Jaehyun’s position—occasionally tardy report or not, Jaehyun is one of the most proficient employees on the floor and even Doyoung knows he can’t afford to lose him. Still, that doesn’t stop Doyoung from shaking him up a bit. Really, Johnny isn’t sure why Jaehyun is even the least bit intimidated by Doyoung—if anything he has more leverage in their relationship as an indispensable employee, but like he said, _not the most perceptive_.

Jaehyun nods his head rapidly, a hasty _Yes Sir_ spilling out of his lips. Doyoung purses his lips and gives him one more harsh glare before turning his heel and to head back towards his office. Instead of following, Johnny decides to linger for a minute. Doyoung doesn’t question his choice, he never does. Jaehyun lets out a loud sigh of relief and slumps back in his seat as soon as Doyoung disappears. 

“Thank god he’s gone,” Yuta mutters with a shake of his head, carefully scooching back to his spot from where he’s fled.

Jaehyun lets out a loud noise of agreement.

“Don’t mind Doyoung,” Johnny says with an apologetic look on his face, “he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that, “I’m not sure he _ever_ wakes up on the right side of the bed.”

Johnny laughs, “I won’t tell him you said that if you get me that report he’s being all fussy about. It is completed, isn’t it? For your own sake.”

“Yes!” Jaehyun leaps into action, Doyoung’s warning probably fresh on his mind as he bolts towards his desk and digs through his mess of files and papers until he finally comes across the report in question. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to hand it in.”

With the state of Jaehyun’s desk, Johnny can very much believe it. Jaehyun shoves the report into Johnny’s arms with a huff, hoping to put an end to this whole debacle.

“I don’t know how you do it, Johnny,” Jaehyun says, “I can barely stand being in the same room as his for an hour, let alone all day, every day.”

Yuta nods in agreement. It’s not the first time Jaehyun has brought up his disbelief at how Johnny manages to spend so much time with their _wretched boss_ yet still remain so level-headed. 

“He’s not as bad as you think. You’d be surprised,” Johnny says with a shrug—little do they know, Doyoung is one of the main reasons he’s so free of stress in the first place. “Now, I better get this to him before he gets more impatient.”

Johnny waves the report in the air and bids them goodbye, eager to return to his awaiting boss.

✦

The sound of chatter coming from the cafeteria causes Johnny to freeze in his steps. Normally he wouldn’t bother things as frivolous as workplace gossip, but he catches a few words that make him keen on listening in. Quietly, he steps into the cafeteria to approach the pair with their backsides facing him.

“How do you think someone like that lives when they have a stick up their ass 24/7?” Jaehyun whines loudly to Yuta, who appears more focused on his sandwich than listening to Jaehyun’s complaints.

Right now they are busy watching Doyoung scold some poor intern on the other side of the cafeteria. Poor kid was probably just looking to eat his lunch in peace but now looks just about ready to piss his pants. Doyoung always is a little testier before he gets his lunch.

“I bet he sleeps with his suit on,” Jaehyun muses before shaking his head, “Wait no, I don’t think he sleeps at all.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow, he has it on good authority that Doyoung sleeps very well each night. Like a baby, and a very cute one at that.

Yuta sniggers, “Maybe he should, perhaps he’d be nicer after a good night’s sleep.”

“What he needs is to get laid or something,” Jaehyun snorts, “not that anyone in their right mind would ever sleep with someone as frigid as him. I bet he’s stiff as a board in bed.”

Yuta hums in agreement. Not liking the direction this way going in, Johnny decides at that moment to make his presence known, before either of them can carry on the conversation further.

“Careful now, he might overhear you. I’m sure spreading baseless rumours about your boss constitutes as a strike.”

Jaehyun and Yuta whip their heads around, startled to find Johnny standing close behind them with his arms crossed. Their eyes flicker back and forth between each other, as if unsure whether or not to be afraid or relieved that it’s just Johnny.

As Doyoung’s assistant, the office has always been on the fence as to whether or not they should be wary about what they say about Doyoung to him. Johnny does his best to seem as approachable as possible and he makes it a rule not to tattle—at least not in any way that’ll have any direct consequences. He can’t resist occasionally teasing Doyoung about how much his employees are afraid of him. 

Now Jaehyun and Yuta have done their fair share of shit-talking in front of Johnny and for the most part, Johnny doesn’t care. But Johnny can’t help but feel slightly unsettled by Jaehyun’s words and decides that today, he’s not in the mood to joke around. The less than amused look on his face should have been a signal to shut up. Or at least, it is for Yuta.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, lacks that kind of tact.

“You know it’s true. I mean, can _you_ imagine having sex with him?” Jaehyun says with a wrinkle of his nose.

Instead of the chuckle Jaehyun had been expecting that he always lets out whenever they joke about their boss, Johnny frowns, feeling irritation creep on him.

“As I said,” he says dryly, almost resembling the tone Doyoung often used, “baseless rumours.”

He leaves them after that, walking over to take his place at Doyoung’s side. He rolls his eyes as he catches the last part of their conversation he departs.

_“Poor Johnny, boss has him wrapped around his little finger.”_

_“It's a shame really, he may be a big man but he’s got no balls.”_

✦

One of the most amusing things in the entire world was just how differently Doyoung acted at work. It never failed to impress Johnny effortlessly how Doyoung slipped into his work persona, and it impressed him even more how easily everyone bought the front he put up. The office would be entirely shocked if they knew the Doyoung he knew.

At work, Doyoung was powerful and respected—feared even. Johnny thinks if he were any other employee he’d be a little scared of him too. But he wasn’t any other employee; while others cower under Doyoung’s glare, all Johnny wants to do is coo. 

Fear was the last thing he’d ever associate with his Doyoung, especially during times like this, when he has him under his desk and on his knees, hot little mouth wrapped around his cock, bobbing up and down like his life depends on it. This was more like the Doyoung he was familiar with, the same Doyoung he woke up to and fell asleep next to every day. This Doyoung was obedient and kept his mouth shut, not daring to step out of line, and living to please Johnny.

“That’s a good boy,” Johnny says, gently petting Doyoung’s head.

He whines at the praise and takes Johnny down deeper. Johnny lets his head fall to the back of his chair, hips canting forward slightly until his cock hits the back of Doyoung’s throat. It’s not often they do this at the office—Doyoung was very much the type to keep his work life and home life separate, but Johnny needed this today, especially after overhearing _dumb_ and _dumber_ spewing more bullshit about his precious baby that couldn’t be any more untrue. Besides, what was the point of Doyoung having a private office if Johnny wasn’t going to make proper use of it?

Little did they know, Doyoung was more than pliant in bed and the only thing he ever had up his ass was Johnny’s cock. Which tended to be more often than not. Doyoung was far more talented than anyone gave him credit for and it was a shame only Johnny got to witness it. 

A knock on the door interrupts them, Doyoung’s eyes flashing up to meet Johnny’s with a look of panic. Johnny gives him a calm smile, tightening his grip on the top of Doyoung’s head to prevent him from pulling off.

“Don’t worry, just keep going,” he shushes him, “I’ll handle it.”

Doyoung still looks a little doubtful but his eyes are glossy with arousal and he’s not in the right headspace to do anything but agree with Johnny, so he nods, or at least tries to the best he can with a mouthful of Johnny’s cock. He makes sure Doyoung is carefully hidden under his desk, tucked away where no one would suspect unless they purposefully came around and looked for him. 

“Come in,” Johnny calls out confidently. He’s been expecting this visit.

The door opens slowly and reveals a hesitant Jaehyun, who steps in cautiously with a nervous look plastered on his face. However, it quickly dissipates into confusion the second he sees Johnny seated at the desk instead of Doyoung. Johnny knows it’s in bad form to be caught sitting in his boss’s chair but there are more pressing matters than maintaining Doyoung’s work reputation, especially in front of Jaehyun. In any case, it wouldn’t matter soon, not if everything went according to plan. 

“What the hell Johnny?” Jaehyun hisses, scandalized, “boss will have your head if he catches you sitting in his chair.”

Johnny internally smirks to himself. Doyoung was having his head alright, just not in the way Jaehyun was imagining.

“Don’t worry about that,” Johnny assures him calmly, “that’s my problem to deal with.”

Jaehyun gives him a skeptical look, “Why are you here? I thought boss called me into his office for something important.”

By now, Doyoung has certainly picked up on additional voice in the room and by the way he’s begun to squirm, Johnny can tell he recognizes exactly who it is. He takes a peek downwards to find Doyoung staring right back up at him, a newfound lust and drive in his eyes. He pulls back slightly, to allow enough room to lazily swirl on his tongue around the head of his cock, making sure not to break their eye contact. Johnny has to cough to mask the groan that threatens to slip out at the sight. 

“Johnny?” 

His eyes snap back up at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice and he looks up to see him regarding him with a confused expression on his face. 

“Right,” he says, clearing his throat, “ _I_ was actually the one who called you here today. I just realized that we’ve worked together for over a year now but we’ve never hung out outside the office. If it’s okay with you I’d like to change that.”

Jaehyun stares at Johnny as if he’s grown a second head. Johnny shrugs it off—he’d expected this kind of reaction. From the way Doyoung has stilled on his cock, he can tell that he’s equally confused by everything he’s just overheard. However, all Johnny has to do is simply give a little tug with the hand still tangled in his hair for him to go back to work.

“So?” Johnny tilts his head to the side with an expectant look as he awaits Jaehyun’s response.

Jaehyun fixes him with one more long look of bafflement before he finally replies.

“Sure?” he says, although he sounds anything but sure.

Johnny smiles. “Perfect!” he says, slapping the desk with his free hand, startling both Jaehyun and Doyoung who tightens his mouth around his cock, “I still need to double-check my schedule, but I’ll text you a day that I’m free and we’ll work from there. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some very important business to attend to.”

Johnny knows Jaehyun likely has plenty of questions—after all, it was definitely an unusual request he sprung upon him—but he makes it clear in his tone of voice that the conversation is over. Doyoung was one hell of a distraction and there’s only so long he can hold out for before he loses control and starts fucking his mouth. Jaehyun gives Johnny a wary nod before he bows out without much of a fight. 

As soon as the door clicks shut again, Doyoung pulls off Johnny’s cock with a gasp. Johnny doesn’t even have time to reprimand him before he’s clamouring up Johnny’s lap and attaching their mouths together, all the while helplessly rutting his own painfully hard cock still trapped in the confines of his dress pants against one of Johnny’s thighs.

Johnny can only chuckle at how desperate he’s being, his hands coming down to hold onto his hips to still his movements. He lets him attack his mouth for just a second longer before pulling back, much to Doyoung’s annoyance.

“Johnny, please,” he whines, attempting to chase after Johnny’s lips again, only to have him dodge each time.

“You liked that didn’t you?” Johnny asks teasingly, “I bet you wanted to get caught. I wonder what Jaehyun would say if he saw his big bad boss on his knees, face stuffed full of my cock. Just earlier today I overheard him talking about how you needed to get laid. I can’t say I disagree.”

Doyoung bites down on his lip to muffle the moan that threatens to slip out at the thought. He buries his head against the crook of Johnny’s neck in embarrassment. It was no secret, at least not to Johnny, that he was attracted to the employee. Despite how harshly he treated him at work, Doyoung always seemed to beg Johnny to fuck him harder on the days he had to confront Jaehyun. Johnny would be a fool not to take advantage of this little infatuation and have some fun with it.

Johnny’s hands slide down to grope Doyoung’s ass. For now, he has a restless bunny in his lap he needs to quickly take care of if either of them wants to get any work done today. 

✦

Johnny has been waiting for the perfect timing to ask Jaehyun over to _hang out_. He wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity, so when Doyoung discreetly whispered in Johnny’s ear this morning about how he has a surprise for him after work, the gears in Johnny’s head immediately started turning and he knew this was the moment he’d been waiting for.

With a quick drop by Jaehyun’s cubicle, he confirmed the other man was free and gave him little choice but to agree to a nice _friendly_ dinner after work.

One text of his address and a few hours later, Jaehyun stands patiently outside Johnny’s apartment door, waiting to be let in. Johnny chuckles as he reads the string of texts Jaehyun had sent him on his way up, all frantically confirming if Johnny was sure this was the right address. Johnny is sure he must have had his doubts the moment he stepped into the _very_ luxurious apartment complex, which likely only multiplied as the suite number Johnny had given him led to the number of the penthouse suite. It wasn’t exactly the kind of place you’d find someone working on assistant’s salary to be living at. In fact, Johnny’s salary probably doesn’t even make a dent on the cost of this place. Not that he needs to, not when he has Doyoung. 

Johnny opens the door before Jaehyun even has the chance to knock. He was taking long enough. 

“Jaehyun!” Johnny greets them loudly, ushering him inside, unbothered by the bewildered expression on his face.

Jaehyun hands Johnny the bottle of cheap wine he’d likely had gotten as an afterthought after realizing it would be rude to show up to dinner empty-handed. Johnny accepts it gratefully, inviting him both to make himself comfortable on the couch, before taking a seat himself on a large armchair across from him. He smiles as Jaehyun checks out the interior of the large apartment in awe—it’s an impressive place, with high ceilings and huge windows overlooking the city.

“Nice place,” Jaehyun says breathily, eyes glossing over the art hanging on the walls in interest.

“Thank you,” he beams, “I decorated it myself.” Doyoung never really had the knack for interior design.

Jaehyun nods dumbly. It takes him a minute, but he eventually realizes one thing is noticeably missing. The one thing he had even bothered to show up for.

“Uh, Johnny,” Jaehyun speaks up, “what’s for dinner?”

It only takes one glance at the dining room table and kitchen to find either alarmingly untouched. Johnny looks down at his watch and smiles.

“ _Dinner_ should be arriving soon,” he assures him, “I’ve prepared something special for you tonight.”

As if on cue, the lock on the front door clicks, and the two turn their heads towards the doorway to take a peek at the new arrival. While Johnny’s expression curls into a bright grin, Jaehyun can’t stop his jaw from dropping in horror at the sight of his boss letting himself in like he owned the place. Which he absolutely did.

“Babe, I’m home,” Doyoung calls out softly without looking up, which has Jaehyun staring at Johnny with a stunned look on his face.

“In here,” Johnny answers coolly and it is only then Doyoung looks up—it is only then that he processes the scene before him, freezing in place the instant he does.

“Johnny, what the fuck?” he hisses out, eyes full of suspicion as he eyes Jaehyun sitting frozen on his couch.

Johnny doesn’t let the smile fall from his face. “You told me you had a surprise prepared for me today, so I thought I’d prepare one for you as well,” Johnny explains.

“Johnny, _no_ ,” Doyoung enforces, his tone commanding and humourless. 

This doesn’t seem to phase Johnny, “Come on _baby_ , that’s not how you reacted last time. I thought you’d be more appreciative.”

Doyoung shakes his head in disbelief, “He’s my _employee_ , I’m his _boss_.”

Johnny lets out a loud laugh at that, but his eyes turn serious, “You may be the boss at work, but I hope you haven’t forgotten who calls the shots at home.”

Johnny sneaks a glance over at Jaehyun to find him practically shivering at his words. He can tell he’s holding his breath, waiting for something to happen, for Doyoung to snap maybe. As far as Jaehyun knows, no one spoke to Doyoung that way and made it out alive. 

Instead, the room washes over with silence—silence as Doyoung’s shoulders slump and a conflicted look flashes over his face. He takes a step towards Johnny.

“That’s it, baby,” Johnny encourages him further, “I know you want this, it’s okay.”

Doyoung swallows, eyeing Jaehyun up and down in contemplation, who looks entirely bewildered by everything playing out before him. “Come here,” Johnny says, patting the spot on his lap, “I wanna see this surprise you prepared for me.”

Doyoung blinks, once, twice, and Jaehyun watches in awe as his expression transforms, softening into one that makes Johnny’s heart churn. He nods submissively and keeps his eyes on Johnny as he walks towards him, slowly climbing to straddle his lap without another peep of complaint. 

Johnny turns to face Jaehyun, “If Doyoung’s surprise is what I think it is, then you’re in for a real treat tonight.”

Jaehyun doesn’t reply, eyes fixed on the sight of his boss seated obediently in Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny turns his attention back to Doyoung, taking a moment to caress the side of his cheek, affection blooming on his features before he leans in to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Doyoung’s cheeks tint a pretty pink, but he holds still, awaiting Johnny’s next move. From the corner of his eye, He can see Jaehyun’s ears have turned a bright red, and Johnny smiles at himself, feeling pleased.

Johnny’s hands slowly travel down to rest at the curve of Doyoung’s waist, where he carefully starts to untuck his dress shirt from his pants. Johnny feels his blood spike when he catches a flash of something that looks like lace. He gingerly slips his hands under Doyoung’s shirt to confirm his suspicions, face transforming into a knowing smirk.

“Oh baby,” he says, “Is this a new set? Should we show our guest? I’m sure he’s dying to see how pretty you look.”

Doyoung lets out a whine in reply and Johnny takes it as a cue to lift his shirt up and over his head, revealing a baby blue lace garter belt, sitting snug on Doyoung’s waist. Jaehyun lets out a stifled gasp. 

Johnny throws a lazy look over to Jaehyun, who stares unblinkingly, clutching onto the couch armrest with a death grip.

“I’m sure you’ve figured out where this is going by now,” Johnny says to him, “feel free to leave at any time, but we do hope you’ll stay.”

Johnny gives Jaehyun a few minutes to decide, lazily planting gentle kisses along the column of Doyoung’s neck as he waits. When he doesn’t move and stays firmly planted in his spot on the couch, Johnny decides it’s safe to continue. 

His hands skim down Doyoung’s torso to move onto his belt next, unbuckling it with ease before tossing it aside.

“I need you to stand up for this next part,” Johnny instructs, tapping Doyoung lightly on the hip. 

He complies, slipping wordlessly off his lap and Johnny maneuvers his body so that he’s facing Jaehyun. Doyoung avoids his gaze, choosing to look up at the ceiling instead, while Johnny sets to work, undoing the zipper of his dress pants before pulling them down carefully. This time, Jaehyun doesn’t even try to hide the choked noise that comes out of his throat.

“Holy shit,” Jaehyun says under his breath and Johnny can feel Doyoung preening at the remark.

Held up by the garter belt was a pair of matching thigh-high stockings that wrapped neatly around Doyoung’s slim legs. To top of all off, he had on a pair of tiny blue panties that left little to the imagination. A rush of heat spreads through Johnny at the thought that Doyoung had this entire ensemble on under his clothes all day. God, his baby was amazing. He can feel his own pants start to tighten and a quick look at Jaehyun lets him know he’s in a similar state.

When it came to lingerie, Doyoung had impeccable taste—this set was beautiful, pretty and pale, just like his baby. It’s almost a shame it’s about to get ruined. 

“So pretty,” Johnny praises, running his fingers down the smooth material of the stockings, Doyoung shivering at the touch, “Now back on my lap, he hasn't even seen the best part.”

This time, instead of allowing Doyoung to sit back down on his lap, Johnny manhandles him so that he’s lying on his stomach over his thighs, ass on full display for Jaehyun to see. Johnny fondles the soft flesh on his ass for a moment, eliciting soft gasps from Doyoung, before dipping under the elastic of his panties, pulling it to one side to expose a small blue plug, buried snugly inside of Doyoung.

Off to the side, he hears a quiet “ _Fuck_ ”, and Johnny starts to wonder if Jaehyun’s entire vocabulary consists of just expletives. For now, Johnny ignores him and focuses on his baby.

“No wonder you were so irritable today,” he tsks, gently tapping the base of the plug, causing Doyoung to writhe in his lap, “must have been torture for you to have this in all day.”

Doyoung whimpers loudly and tries to wriggle his ass appealingly in an effort to tell Johnny to get on with it. He can tell how hot Doyoung must feel, fraught with humiliation at being spread out in front of his subordinate like this. He can also tell how much he is enjoying every second of this as he not-so-subtly tries to hump his achingly hard cock against Johnny’s thigh.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny calls, “wanna come help our baby take this bothersome plug out?”

He traces around the plug with a finger as he waits for Jaehyun to reply. When nothing comes, Johnny looks up curiously and isn’t surprised to find Jaehyun staring at them with a glazed look in his eyes, body frozen in shock save for the one hand he’s using to palm himself over his pants. 

Johnny chuckles, “You’re free to simply watch, but I thought you might like to join in.”

Jaehyun visibly gulps as eyes meet Johnny’s, cautious, as if asking him once again for permission even though Johnny has already given it. Johnny gives him one more nod of encouragement and it is only then that he stiffly rises from his seat and walks towards the two of them. 

“Go on,” he says, even using both of his hands to hold Doyoung’s asscheeks open for Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s hands are shaky as he reaches down, testing the waters by lightly touching the skin around the base of the plug. Johnny can feel Doyoung’s cock twitch against his thigh. His fingers graze the base before curling around it—he gives an experimental tug. The plug doesn’t budge but Doyoung whines loudly in response—the reaction fills Jaehyun with a new sense of confidence. This time, he pulls a little harder and doesn’t stop until he feels the plug finally release, leaving Doyoung gasping and his hole clenching around nothing.

“Good boy,” Johnny says, not sure who he’s praising, but Jaehyun seems to take the compliment with a blush.

He drops the plug onto the pile of discarded clothes on the floor before scurrying back to his spot on the couch. _Cute._ Gone is the mouthy, crass Jaehyun from the office, in his place is a flustering, bumbling fool.

With the plug out of the way, Johnny pulls Doyoung’s panties all the way down, or at least as far down as they’ll go before getting caught in his suspenders. It’s a sight to see, Doyoung’s ass in its full glory, his hole pink and shiny with lube. He thumbs at the puckered hole, relishing in the way Doyoung clenches beneath him, growing more and more desperate by the second. Johnny takes two fingers and makes a show of rubbing against the rim with his fingertips, undeterred by the strangled moans now falling freely from Doyoung’s lips. 

“Please Johnny,” Doyoung cries, he’s barely touched him and he’s already this wrecked.

This won’t do, Doyoung knows to be more patient than this. Perhaps he needs a reminder. 

Johnny raises the same hand that had been playing with Doyoung’s hole and brings it harshly on his asscheek with a loud smack. This seems to shock Jaehyun more than anyone—Doyoung only moans louder.

“Johnny, fuck me,” Doyoung cries again, “I need your cock.”

Johnny rolls his eyes and raises his hand again to give him another smack, on the other cheek and sharper this time. Doyoung seems to enjoy it more than the last.

“Baby,” Johnny warns him, hand rubbing soothing circles over the reddening flesh, “Don’t be rude. It’s only polite that our guest gets the first taste.”

For the first time, Doyoung stops squirming—he lifts his head to look at Johnny. There’s a glow behind his eyes—it’s hard to see through the wet lashes but it’s there—a glow of pure lust and excitement that Johnny has come to know well. Johnny presses a thumb to the corner of his bottom lip and Doyoung accepts it readily, sucking into his hot mouth. _He’s eager._ Johnny holds back a groan as Doyoung’s tongue laps enthusiastically around his thumb. 

“How about we show _Jaehyun_ what that pretty mouth can do?”

Jaehyun’s breath hitches at his words and Johnny smiles.

“Come on, baby,” Johnny murmurs softly to Doyoung as he carefully maneuvers him off his lap, “you know what to do.”

Doyoung makes a little noise of affirmation—he casts Johnny one last longing look before turning his focus to his new target. Determined, Doyoung crawls the short distance to where Jaehyun sits on the couch, before situating himself on the floor between Jaehyun’s legs. The expression on his face is a mixture of panic and pure arousal. Johnny sits back on his armchair, crossing his legs over one another as he prepares himself to enjoy the show.

Doyoung’s moves are familiar as he sets to work, but Johnny finds it’s always a whole new experience to watch from the perspective of a spectator. Jaehyun jumps a little when Doyoung places a hand on each of his knees to pull them apart—but his legs fall open easily and Doyoung’s hands slip higher and higher, making a beeline for his zipper. He brushes away the hand Jaehyun has over his crotch and as soon as his hand falls away, Doyoung dives in to nuzzle his clothed cock, dragging his nose along the length with a hum of satisfaction. Johnny shakes his head fondly, his baby was such a cockslut. Above him, Jaehyun is starting to look worse for wear, hands clenching helplessly by his sides.

“Quit teasing,” Johnny says, “he’s going to cum in his pants at this rate.”

Even without seeing his face, Johnny can picture the pout on Doyoung’s lips, but he listens and turns his attention to unfastening Jaehyun’s belt and zipper. With Johnny’s instructions clear in his head, he wastes no time, pulling down Jaehyun slacks and underwear down just enough to reveal his cock. To no one’s surprise, he’s already fully hard, cock angry and leaking as it pops out of the confines of his clothes. He’s a decent length, thickness too—not as big as him, of course—but he can tell Doyoung is pleased.

Doyoung doesn’t even give Jaehyun a chance to catch his breath before he dives in, enveloping the tip of his cock in that beautiful mouth of his. Jaehyun moans loudly and Johnny chuckles, amused by his noisiness. Doyoung is hungry—from the way he’s already bobbing greedily on Jaehyun’s length, skipping any teasing, just as Johnny had instructed.

Jaehyun hasn’t stopped making noises, his whole body is practically shaking in his seat. Johnny can tell he’s holding himself back, afraid to do anything more than shallowly thrust into Doyoung’s mouth. His hands are clenched tightly, nails digging into his palms and Johnny can tell he’s itching to shove them into Doyoung’s hair and fuck his mouth properly. Johnny is also itching for the same thing.

“You don’t have to be careful with him,” Johnny says loudly, “he likes having things in his mouth. He’s got no gag reflex, feel free to test it out.”

This is the go-ahead Jaehyun had been waiting for—gone is any semblance of his earlier hesitation, he’s fully lost to the pleasure. His hands thread into Doyoung’s hair and shoves his mouth the rest of the way down on his cock with no hesitation.

Doyoung makes a choked noise in surprise but recovers quickly—his throat opens up easily for Jaehyun’s cock, like Johnny knew it would. He can see the way it convulses around the head of his cock and Johnny knows exactly how it feels, he knows exactly how Jaehyun must feel as he tips his head back in pleasure. What a sight it is, to see his baby stretched around Jaehyun’s cock, eyes brimming with tears, and nose pressed right up against his crotch. 

“He’s incredible, isn’t he?” Johnny’s heart beams, “Not so frigid anymore now, is he?”

Jaehyun chokes out an agreement just as Doyoung pulls back until just the tip is left in his mouth. The whimper that leaves Jaehyun’s mouth is all he needs to hear to know the wonders Doyoung is doing with that slutty tongue of his. Jaehyun is never going to find another mouth that compares to his baby’s. Just when he thinks Doyoung is about to swallow him down again, he changes his mind at the last minute and pulls off with a loud pop instead.

“ _Can you fuck me?_ ” he slurs desperately as he looks up at Jaehyun and paws at his thighs, a pleading look in his eyes.

Johnny scoffs— _as if Jaehyun is the one he should be asking for permission_. Fortunately, Jaehyun has enough sense to look at Johnny for further instruction. Doyoung slumps against his legs, eyeing Johnny as well, attempting to convey all his want and need through his gaze. Johnny gives them a hard look—he doesn’t want to give in so easy, but he’s getting impatient and tired of simply being a bystander. Not when his baby looks so delectable. 

Patience be damned, the faster Jaehyun finishes, the faster he’ll have Doyoung all to himself again.

“The lube and condoms are in the drawer,” he says evenly, gesturing towards the side table next to the couch. 

Jaehyun nods slowly, hesitation creeping back as he reaches over to open the drawer. Doyoung, on the other hand, practically bounds onto the couch in excitement—he gets on his elbows and knees like he belongs there, making sure to lean all the way forward until his face is pressed into the couch cushions and his ass arches high in the air. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen comically when he turns back around with the condoms and lube to find Doyoung already spread out and waiting for him. He turns to Johnny again, “Um…should I stretch him first?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow, almost endeared by the question. It’s cute that he cares enough to ask, even if completely unnecessary. Doyoung should be stretched enough from wearing the plug all day—besides, he was used to handling a lot with only a little prep. He liked it better that way.

“You’re fine,” Johnny says, “You better hurry though, he looks like he might pass out if you don’t fuck him in the next minute.”

True to his word, Doyoung trembles impatiently from his position, his hole twitching in anticipation to _finally_ be filled. “ _Jaehyunnie… please,_ ” he moans into the cushions.

The sound of his name on Doyoung’s lips seems to work wonders because a second later, Jaehyun is hastily ripping his clothes off and scrambling to put on a fresh condom. Johnny has to admit, he’s impressed, seeing Jaehyun in his full naked glory as he coats his length with a generous amount of lube. He is clearly someone who takes good care of his body. Johnny thinks he might have to have a go at Jaehyun himself sometime in the future.

Johnny can hear the deep breath Jaehyun takes as he gets into position, lining himself up with Doyoung’s hole. Doyoung whines frustratedly under him and Johnny thinks if he were the one fucking him, he wouldn’t be nearly so tolerant of Doyoung’s impatience. Lucky for Doyoung, Johnny isn’t the one fucking him. Yet, at least.

He can’t tell which one of them moans louder when he finally buries himself inside Doyoung. 

“F-fuck, D-Doyoung,” Jaehyun stutters, and Doyoung hums appreciatively at the sound of his name.

Johnny’s own cock throbs at the thought of how deliciously tight he must feel. He swallows thickly, trying to keep his arousal at bay. He’ll have his turn soon. First, there is something he needs to get out of the way.

Johnny waits until Jaehyun is buried to the hilt before speaking, voice coming out low.

“I only have two rules for those who fuck my baby: _one_ , no one is allowed to cum in him except me, and _two_ ,” he pauses, “no one is allowed to make him cum except me. Understood?”

Jaehyun gulps, but nods, the first rule isn’t so hard to keep especially because he’s wearing a condom and everything, but the second rule is where it gets tricky. Doyoung whines loudly underneath Jaehyun, both in annoyance towards Johnny’s rules and in desperation for Jaehyun to start thrusting. Doyoung absolutely hates rule number two, but if Johnny’s going to let Doyoung fuck other men, he’s going to allow himself to be a little selfish—and there was nothing more selfish than keeping the power to making his baby completely fall apart all to himself.

“Have at it,” Johnny says, forwarding _almost_ all control to Jaehyun.

If there is one thing with the power to drive every man in the world mad, it’s his baby’s ass—and it’s all the more evident with the way Jaehyun fucks him. Jaehyun fucks like a man starved, no style or finesse—it’s beautiful in a way, animalistic almost and despite it being a little clumsy, Doyoung doesn’t seem to mind one bit. He meets every single one of Jaehyun’s thrusts, sharp, high-pitched moans falling from his lips like a never-ending song. 

Jaehyun grips roughly onto Doyoung’s garter belt for leverage, and he can already hear the seams of the delicate fabric start to tear. Doyoung wriggles around until he manages to turn head to face Johnny, eyes seeking him out. Even now, when he’s being fucked within an inch of his life by another man, he still seeks out Johnny. A desperate whine escapes his lips, different than the ones before. It’s a sign Johnny knows well. _Good baby._

“He’s close,” Johnny warns and Jaehyun has just enough common sense to reach around and grab the base of Doyoung’s cock tightly, preventing him from cumming.

Doyoung cries in frustration at his orgasm being torn away from him. He tries to squirm out of Jaehyun’s grasp, but Jaehyun holds strong, continuing to fuck him with just as much vigour as he chases his own release. It’s not long before he suddenly pulls out with a curse, ripping off his condom while Doyoung wails pathetically at the loss. Jaehyun barely notices though, too busy jerking himself off until his body goes stiff and he comes loudly and messily, all over Doyoung’s back. 

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Jaehyun says, falling backwards onto the couch as he catches his breath.

Johnny smiles, humming in approval. Doyoung has rolled onto his side, whimpering quietly—his cock is harder than ever, leaking all over his pretty lace.

“Alright,” Johnny says, trying not to betray any excitement in his voice, “my turn.”

He extends out a hand for Doyoung, who immediately perks up, clambering off the couch and towards Johnny on wobbly legs.

“Hi baby,” Johnny says softly as Doyoung straddles him for the second time tonight.

“Hi, Johnny,” Doyoung whispers back as Johnny wraps one hand around his waist and uses the other to gently stroke his cheek.

He decides he’s done holding back today, so he doesn’t—leaning in to kiss those pretty lips he’s been waiting to taste all night. Of the hundreds, _thousands_ of times he’s kissed Doyoung, he somehow manages to taste just as sweet every single time.

“ _Johnny,_ ” Doyoung moans against his lips, “ _I need you._ ”

He sits right on top of Johnny’s trapped cock, grinding his hips down in search of friction. Johnny’s eyes roll back at the addictive pressure, it’s the first stimulation he’s had all night and he thinks he might go crazy if he doesn’t get more.

Johnny doesn’t fight him when Doyoung reaches for his belt—he normally doesn’t like to allow Doyoung so much free reign, but tonight he’s either feeling extra affectionate for his baby or maybe he’s just extra horny.

He guides Doyoung to sit back a bit, so he has room to undo his slacks and pull his cock out. Doyoung’s impatient fingers fumble to yank aside his boxers, eager to reveal his favourite treat. He swears he can see Doyoung’s mouth start to water the moment he pulls his cock out.

He’s too lazy to bother taking all these clothes off today, Doyoung liked him better like this anyway—said it made him feel more vulnerable when he was the only one undressed. Johnny does, however, rip the tiny scrap left of Doyoung’s panties, still trapped around his thighs, out of the way. He drops the ruined fabric onto the floor without a second glance.

They move wordlessly, having done this enough times that it’s practically muscle memory by now—Doyoung raising his hips just enough for Johnny to line his cock up with his entrance. It is a moment of much-awaited relief when Doyoung _finally_ sinks down, enveloping the thick root of Johnny’s cock with his velvety insides. Even after being fucked open by Jaehyun, he still remains so perfectly tight and wet, snug in a way that almost makes Johnny feel dizzy—like a pretty little cocksleeve built just for him. He seals their lips together once more and it’s just _perfect_ , he thinks, _Doyoung is just perfect._

Doyoung starts moving first, grinding his hips down in a steady rhythm and Johnny is content to let him take the lead, enjoying the view of his baby bouncing on his lap as if his life depended on it. He lets this go on for a few minutes, basking in the little noises he makes, before he decides it’s time to remind Doyoung who was in charge. With a tight grip on his hips, Johnny begins to thrust up. His movements are rough but precise, exactly how he knows Doyoung likes it, and the way he screams is proof. He takes pride in knowing no one can make Doyoung scream like he can and he secretly hopes Jaehyun notices.

Doyoung’s arms hang limply around Johnny’s neck, hanging on the best he can—resigned to being used by Johnny. At this point, neither of them are concerned about anything but chasing their releases.

Doyoung inevitably cums first—untouched, just as Johnny taught him—after having been wound up so tightly all night. He shivers in Johnny’s arms as he orgasm washes over him, clenching down hard and painting the front of Johnny’s shirt with streaks cum. Johnny doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing this—the way Doyoung’s pink mouth falls into a little _O_ , eyes squeezed tight as the prettiest moan is ripped from his throat. 

The sight never fails to send Johnny hurtling towards the edge and all it takes is _one, two_ more thrusts into Doyoung’s clenched heat before he snaps, pumping his cum deep and generously inside him. He revels in the inward satisfaction knowing Doyoung will be leaking his cum all night.

He strokes Doyoung’s back soothingly to coax him down from his high. Doyoung sighs happily, clinging to Johnny like a koala. Neither making any move to pull out—Doyoung likes to stay like this after sex, _connected_ , for as long as he can. More often than not, this led to round two.

Maybe not tonight though, he can tell Doyoung is worn out—half-passed out in his arms. It’s only then that Johnny remembers Jaehyun again. He peels his eyes off Doyoung to glance over his shoulder at the other man, who lies sprawled against the couch naked, a fresh load of cum adorning his stomach and hands.

“Thanks for coming, Jaehyun,” Johnny hooks his arms under Doyoung’s legs to lift him up, taking the utmost care to make sure they stay joined as he slowly stands up from the armchair.

Jaehyun nods slowly, either still cum-dumb or simply dumbfounded by the situation. Johnny chuckles, pulling Doyoung tighter against his body. He ambles over to a cabinet at the edge of the living and pulls out a set of blankets from inside.

“You’re free to stay the night on the couch if you want,” Johnny continues, setting the blankets down on the couch next to Jaehyun, “guest bathroom is the first door on your left and please help yourself to any of the food in the fridge seeing as I didn’t actually feed you.”

Jaehyun looks conflicted, as if he’s unsure if he should stay. 

“I don’t know—” he starts, but Johnny cuts him off.

“I insist. It’s the least I could do after what you did for my baby tonight,” Johnny presses a light kiss to the top of Doyoung’s head for emphasis.

This seems to fluster Jaehyun, his ears turning a brilliant shade of red. He looks like he still wants to protest, but ultimately decides it’s easy to just give in. “ _Okay_ ,” he sighs, “thank you.”

Johnny flashes him a grin and bids him goodnight before he turns to head towards their bedroom.

“ _Jaehyun,_ ” the sound of Doyoung’s sleepy voice against Johnny’s chest makes him stop.

Jaehyun eyes widen at the sound of his name, gawking in surprise at the human lump in Johnny’s arms.

“ _Jaehyun_ ,” Doyoung repeats, “Don’t _forget_ , you have an analysis report due on Monday morning. I expect to see it on my desk…”

His voice trails off into a yawn and a mess of sleepy mumbles. He snuggles deeper into Johnny’s chest.

“You heard the boss,” Johnny says, looking back at Jaehyun one last time, “Monday morning, _don’t forget._ ”

He pets Doyoung’s head fondly, it was time to put this baby to bed.

“ _Right,_ ” Johnny hears as he walks away, “ _Monday morning._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Come Monday morning, Jaehyun once again forgets to hand in his report (to be fair, he did have quite the wild weekend). Doyoung treats him no differently at work and gives him a harshest scolding yet for his incompetence. Jaehyun comes to the conclusion Doyoung is no less scary even after he's stuck his dick inside of him.
> 
> big thanks to lex for betaing!!
> 
> find me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
